The myth of the Words Fairy
by Valy MacGarden
Summary: Quand Reby, atteinte d'une maladie grave, apprend ses origines, sa vie sera à jamais chamboulée. Elle devra fuir le mal qui la poursuit depuis sa naissance. Rating T à cause de la violence.
1. Chapter 1

Tadam ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! J'espère sérieusement que vous l'aimerez ! Ceci n'est que le prologue lu et approuvé par ma chère bêta Baella ! Merci à elle ! (D'un côté je la plains vu la suite que je vais faire...). Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ces bonnes paroles et ce chapitre !

**The myth of the Words Fairy**

Prologue :

La grande ombre poursuivait la jeune femme depuis un moment déjà. Celle-ci haletait, son sang se mêlant à la sueur et aux larmes. Elle tomba, à bout de souffle, mais avant de se faire rattraper elle prononça des formules magiques. Deux grandes ailes de fée et une queue lui poussèrent et elle s'envola. Elle tenait fermement son ventre rond depuis maintenant près de neuf mois. Il fallait qu'elle survive pour son enfant ! Au moins lui ! Il fallait qu'il voit le monde, qu'il le découvre de ses propres yeux. La femme s'arrêta sur une falaise quand elle s'aperçut que la silhouette ne la poursuivait plus. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux bleus clairs pour mieux observer la forêt de ses yeux noisette. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir un grand dragon gris aux yeux rouges mais étonnamment elle fut soulagée.

« -Metallicana...Tu m'as fait peur...Soupira la fée.

-Et toi tu es à faire peur Rebecca...Rétorqua le reptile en plissant les paupières.

-Il approche...Fut sa seule réponse »

L'homme hurla de rage. Elle lui avait encore échappé, cette maudite fée des mots ! Il voulait cet enfant, la fille d'une fée et du plus grand mage de tout les temps. Il la lui fallait ! La seule fille de Zeref en des siècles d'existence et qui plus est, complément de Gajil, le fils du grand Metallicana. S'il voulait atteindre le monde ultime de la magie, il devait exploiter le pouvoir de cette enfant. L'homme éclata d'un rire démoniaque qui retentit dans toute la forêt dont le cours avait été stoppé à son arrivée. Il jeta ensuite son regard de sang vers le ciel gris. Il sourit. Oui, la nouvelle ère allait commencer ! Et ce grâce à lui seul !

Reby se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce rêve. Toujours le même depuis des années. D'ailleurs, il s'arrêtait toujours sur cet homme. Ce fou, comme elle l'appelait si bien. Elle se leva tant bien que mal. Ce jour-là, elle devait encore se battre. Elle se regarda un instant dans la glace. Elle se dégoutait en ce moment. Ses yeux noisette qui pétillaient habituellement d'un éclat joyeux et intelligent étaient devenus mornes, sans vie, voire morbides. Ses cheveux bleus soyeux n'avaient plus aucun éclat. Ils pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules et sans son bandeau, ils cachaient toute la partie gauche de son visage maintenant triste. Il n'y avait aucune raison à l'aspect désormais mélancolique de la jeune femme, enfin ça, c'était la version officielle. Officieusement, elle brûlait de l'intérieur à cause de cette foutue maladie. Aucun traitement et elle cachait le mal à tous le monde, même à Lucy sa pourtant fidèle meilleure amie. Tout le monde s'inquiétait de la voir ainsi, si faible. Mais elle ne faisait plus attention aux autres, elle en voulait aux autres de pouvoir vivre plus longtemps qu'elle.

Elle enfila rapidement des vêtements avant de se rendre d'un pas lent vers la guilde. Elle se demandait elle-même pourquoi elle y allait. Puis la réponse se fit violente tandis qu'elle voyait son visage à travers son esprit. Gajil...Elle soupira, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, suppliant pour une énième fois un dieu qui n'existait sûrement pas de la maintenir en vie, au moins le temps de connaître les sentiments du dragon slayer d'acier envers elle. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait que deux voire trois mois à vivre, si peu et pourtant beaucoup pour elle qui attendait que la Grande Faucheuse la prenne une bonne fois pour toute. Elle en avait assez de souffrir autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Elle s'imaginait que personne ne pouvait souffrir autant qu'elle.

Peut-être avait-elle tort après tout ?

Alors ? Avez-vous aimé, détesté ? Je sens que je vais me faire des ennemis avec cette fic...Juste un pressentiment mais qui sait ? Sur ce je vous laisse !

Bises !

La ch'tite Valy =D


	2. Chapter 2

Et salut la compagnie ! Voici le chapitre 1 ! Merci à Medley Nightfallen, Baella et HaruKuro pour leurs reviews et à tout ceux et celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favori !

Chapitre bêta-lu par Baella, à qui je dois mes excuses pour ne pas avoir changé ce qu'elle m'avait dit...Entre autre Baella : n'oublie pas le thème et le couple de ton one-shot que tu dois me commander

Chapitre 1 :

Reby arriva à la guilde, toujours aussi pâle, aussi faible. Elle prit place à une table où personne ne venait jamais car elle était placée à l'ombre. Cette place faisait tâche au milieu du bâtiment lumineux. Mais la linguiste évitait tout contact depuis l'annonce de sa maladie. Elle ne voulait plus s'attacher à personne pour ne pas souffrir trop au moment de sa mort. Mort...Ce mot résonnait dans son esprit comme une symphonie triste et mélancolique. Lee glas de sa vie tintait à ses oreilles pendant presque toutes ses journées, à chaque fois mornes et dénuées de tout intérêt à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait presque plus sortir mais faisait un effort, pour au moins essayer de voir le bon côté des choses, même s'il n'y en avait pas. Ainsi, elle s'assoupit sur la table, fatiguée de se lamenter sur son propre sort.

_Elle se retrouva ensuite devant une scène déconcertante. Un homme brun se tenait face à elle, un fin sourire se dessinant sur son visage mélancolique. Ses yeux d'onyx reflétaient toutes les peines du monde. Il s'avança vers Reby en tendant les bras pour finalement l'enlacer. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, humant sa délicieuse odeur de parchemin et de jasmin. Il la serra tellement fort qu'elle crut s'étouffer à un moment, mais elle savourait ce moment passé avec cet homme vaguement familier. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais elle ne savait plus où. L'homme s'écarta d'elle et effleura tendrement la joue de la jeune femme. Ils se sourirent mutuellement. _

_« -Tu m'as manqué Rebecca...Lui souffla-t-il. _

_-À moi aussi...__»_

Le rêve se coupa aussi brutalement qu'il était venu, laissant Reby se questionner sur l'identité de cet homme. Elle avait beau chercher, fouiller dans sa mémoire elle ne parvenait pas à le reconnaître. Il lui était pourtant si familier, comme si elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Elle détourna la tête vers la table où s'était installée l'équipe de Natsu et Lucy. Elle esquissa enfin un fin sourire en les voyant si heureux ensemble. Mais tout au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les haïr. La vie leur promettait un avenir radieux tandis qu'elle devrait abandonner son corps à tout jamais pour le laisser retourner à la terre. Les larmes pointèrent aux coins de ses yeux et pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de sa future mort, elle éclata. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés face à ce spectacle. Elle tentait d'essuyer l'eau sur ses joues mais à chaque fois ses sanglots redoublaient. Au fond, ça lui faisait un bien fou de se laisser aller. Lucy se précipita vers elle pur la réconforter, et eut comme réponse un sourire sincère. Le premier depuis longtemps venant de la bleutée. Elle ne pouvait plus mentir, elle ne pouvait plus se cacher alors elle révéla tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. À l'annonce de sa maladie, une personne en particulier fut choquée. Gajil alla rapidement vers la bleutée et lui saisit les épaules en affichant un air d'incompréhension totale. Ses lèvres tremblaient, et ses yeux révélaient une grande angoisse. Reby ne put pas supporter de le voir ainsi. Lui, le grand dragon slayer d'acier dévoilait sa faiblesse.

« -C'est pas possible ! S'écria-t-il. Tu peux pas... »

Le dernier mot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée qu'elle, SA crevette, SA petite fée pouvait mourir. Il la contempla un moment sans rien dire. Il observa ses prunelles chocolat. Elles reflétaient bien la résignation de la mage des mots. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Reby l'étreignit d'une façon désespérée, les larmes recommençant à couler. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui présenter des excuses alors que rien n'était de sa faute. Personne n'osait interrompre cette scène à la fois tendre et déchirante. Toute la guilde s'était bien rendue compte que ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis un bon moment mais aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas.

Ils se séparèrent, rouges comme des pivoines. Panther Lily posa une patte compatissante sur l'épaule de son coéquipier. Lui-aussi aimait bien Reby, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre la douleur du chasseur de dragon. Gajil caressa doucement le visage de sa dulcinée du bout des doigts. La bleutée rougit encore plus à ce contact inattendu de la part du brun. Elle lui fit un sourire tendre, prit sa tête et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, comme on ferait à un enfant. Elle avait une étrange impression de déjà vu. Elle se remémora l'inconnu de son rêve. Cet homme si familier. Elle plissa les paupières avant d'observer le dragon slayer. Elle lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui effleurer le visage. Elle paraissait sereine mais bouillonnait de l'intérieur. De colère à cause de cette saloperie de maladie mais aussi de gêne par rapport au chasseur de dragons qui était en train de montrer clairement son affection envers elle. Elle rougit un peu mal à l'aise avant de sourire au brun qui lui fit un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret. Peut-être que tout espoir n'était pas perdu...

Une jeune femme traversait les couloirs du bâtiment. Ses yeux sanguins lui donnaient un air effrayant alors qu'elle possédait un corps presque parfait. Ses cheveux noirs cascadaient dans son dos et cachaient partiellement son visage pâle aux traits fins. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue exclusivement grise. Elle avançait d'un pas rageur, pestant contre quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit une des portes violemment avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil circulaire avant de claquer la porte et de s'affaler sur son lit. Elle souffla. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à les trouver. La brune donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller avant d'y enfoncer la tête. Elle regarda la photo de sa cible. Une fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux marron qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle émit un bruit agacé avant de tourner la tête ver l'entrée de la pièce. Quelqu'un entra. Un homme d'environ la trentaine, des cheveux blancs extrêmement longs et des yeux également pourpre.

« -Que me voulez-vous maître Hiro ? Quémanda la jeune fille.

-Voyons, Zelia ! Ne puis-je tout simplement pas te rendre une visite amicale ? Répondit celui-ci.

-Je vous connais depuis trop longtemps pour ça...Rétorqua-t-elle, acide. »

Dire qu'elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait était un euphémisme. Elle le détestait depuis qu'il l'avait tuée. Sa mère, pourtant si gentille, bien que triste un peu trop souvent à son goût. Elle détourna la tête. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle savait beaucoup de choses que même les adultes ignoraient. Mature, beaucoup trop à cause de sa vie de merde comme elle l'appelait si bien. Quand elle ne devait pas chercher cette femme, elle était obligée d''infiltrer une guilde noire qui s'appelait Raven Tail. Là-bas elle avait rencontré un homme du nom de Gajil, certes froid, mais elle l'aimait bien. Tout deux se ressemblaient un peu au plan caractériel mais aussi un peu physique, mais pas trop.

Zelia se retourna vers son maître. Elle le transperça de son regard de feu et de sang. Hiro soupira. Cette fille possédait un trop grand pouvoir pour se la mettre sur le dos. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle aurait pu battre l'alliance Baram quatre fois de suite sans être essoufflée. Peu de personnes pouvaient prétendre à cet exploit, pourtant il y en avait qui existaient. Hiro pensa amèrement à cette fille qui lui avait échappé, il y a des années de cela. Rebecca...Elle aurait pu être un des dix mages sacrés, mais elle avait préféré se sacrifier plutôt que de voir son enfant mourir. Il soupira une seconde fois. Quel gâchis vraiment...

Reby observa un moment Gajil à côté d'elle, assoupi. Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez lui et avait eu une étreinte certes passionnée mais aussi désespérée. Ce n'était même pas de l'amour d'ailleurs, pensa amèrement la linguiste. Elle songea à partir, trop fragile pour supporter une histoire d'un soir où elle avait perdu sa virginité, mais son amant la retint par la taille, la serrant fort contre son torse. La bleutée sourit à ce contact. Il l'embrassa doucement, lui transmettant tous ses sentiments rien qu'avec ses lèvres. Reby y répondit tendrement, appuyant ses mains sur la nuque du brun. Elle pensa un instant à cette vie qui commençait peut-être à prendre forme dans son ventre, qui ne pourrait jamais voir le jour. Elle s'endormit avec cette seule pensée en tête.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla et entendit un rire à l'allure de ronronnement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Lily à l'entrée de la chambre. Le petit chat pouffait en la voyant enlacée avec son coéquipier, ce dernier lui envoya d'ailleurs un coussin apparemment irrité du fait que son Exceed l'ait surpris dans cette position avec une fille. Reby ne put qu'éclater de rire face à la scène. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Gajil lui décocha un regard noir avant de l'attaquer à coups de chatouilles. Elle ne put pas se protéger face à l'offensive et elle se tortilla en rigolant. Le brun arrêta un sourire à la fois sadique et victorieux étirant ses lèvres. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras, mué par une tendresse jusqu'alors inconnue même par lui. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux azurs, respirant sa délicieuse odeur de papier et de lys. Il la serra tellement fort qu'elle crut s'étouffer. Reby lui retourna son étreinte, trop heureuse d'être avec lui. Elle ne se doutait pas que le dragon puisse avoir des sentiments pour elle. Même s'il ne lui avait pas dit, ses gestes parlaient pour lui.

_Le dragon noir rugit de toutes ses forces. Où était-elle passée__? Où était sa fille__? Un grondement venant de sa gorge retentit dans toute la grotte. Il se transforma en humain et se laissa tomber à genoux, devant un simple berceau en bois. Il caressa lentement les barreaux puis releva sa tête, dévoilant ses yeux bleus presque blancs. Il hurla encore une fois et pleura. Bientôt deux bras vinrent l'entourer. Il se retourna pour voir sa femme en sang. Elle lui fit un sourire tendre avant de tomber au sol avec un dernier « Je t'aime ». _

_« -HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Cria-t-il.__»_

Zelia se réveilla en sursaut. Encore trop fatiguée, elle se laissa retomber dans son lit. La sueur coulait sur son front, collant ses cheveux à sa nuque et à son front. Elle passa une main sur son visage, soufflant bruyamment. Son regard de sang se posa sur son réveil. Trois heures du matin. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle avant de partir à cette mission qui l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Elle tendit le bras vers le plafond. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela l'apaisait. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose de familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle se releva sur ses deux coudes avant de regarder les affaires sui l'attendaient, un peu simple mais parfait pour une couverture. Elle se rembrunit à une idée. Tuer...Ce ne serait pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu'elle le ferait...Elle maudissait ce maudit maître qui la retenait prisonnière dans cet espace si impersonnel. Elle ne connaissait ni l'amour, ni l'affection, juste la culpabilité et la haine. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'en avoir, plus d'une fois, mais elle préférait ne pas s'attacher à quiconque. Cette compassion la dégoûtait. Elle se leva enfin, se préparant silencieusement.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Fairy Tail changerait sa vie définitivement.

...Vous me dites si Zelia fait Mary-Sue hein ? Je supporterai pas si elle devait en être une

A bientôt !

La ch'tite folle sadique qu'est Valy :b


	3. Chapter 3

Seulement une review ? *va chialer dans son coin* Merci Caly de me suivre ! Bon dans ce chapitre : violence et grosses révélations...Mon sadisme commence à faire surface...

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>

Zelia vérifia encore une fois son sac. Elle se fit rapidement deux couettes sur les deux côtés de sa tête, l'une plus grande que l'autre, avant d'observer le soleil dehors. Elle balaya une dernière fois la pièce de ses yeux de feu et elle partit enfin. Elle ne se retourna que quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour voir une fille aux cheveux noirs à pointes rouges et aux yeux bleus.

« -Lou...Murmura-t-elle.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit surtout ! Lui dit l'autre, une lueur triste dans les yeux.

-Ça ne risque pas grande sœur ! »

Sur ces paroles elle s'élança en dehors de la bâtisse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait quelque chose de nouveau en elle. La liberté. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque nouvelle chose qu'elle voyait. Après tout, pour aller à Raven Tail, ce n'était qu'un chemin de pierres mais ici...La nature prenait ses droits sur la route qui menait à Magnoria. Le vent soufflait agréablement dans sa chevelure ébène et le soleil caressait sa peau blanche. Elle devenait dépendante de cette sensation de délivrance. Peut-être un peu trop...

Reby jouait avec une mèche de cheveux, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Neuf jours qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de vomir. Elle avait demandé l'avis de son médecin et elle était en train d'attendre les résultats. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte. Ça lui ferait trop mal de faire ce faux espoir à Gajil et à elle-même. Quand le médecin lui apporta les résultats, elle ne put faire qu'une chose, pleurer.

L'après-midi, tous les membres de la guilde furent surpris de la voir dans cet état alors qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire quelques jours avant. Elle replongeait dans la noirceur. Ses yeux cernés dévoilaient bien sa fatigue et sa peau pâle montrait que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dû sortir se balader plutôt que de rester chez elle ou à la guilde. Sa maigreur affligeante se dessinait bien sous ses vêtements même s'ils n'étaient pas moulants.

Soudain, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent en grand, révélant une adolescente de dix-sept ans, des yeux sanguins et des cheveux bruns divisés en deux couettes inégales. Elle sourit en grand quand elle vit le monde dans le grand bâtiment. L'ambiance chaleureuse la rassurait et elle se mit à sauter de joie sous les regards interrogateurs de tous les mages. Makarov marcha vers elle, le bâton derrière son dos comme à son habitude.

« -Qui es-tu jeune fille ? Questionna-t-il.

-Zelia ! Zelia Blacklight ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle fit un énorme sourire au maître tandis que Reby se retourna, comme surprise d'entendre ce nom. Gajil, à côté d'elle, cessa de manger de l'acier et écarquilla les yeux. La bleutée trembla à l'approche de la jeune fille. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais pour l'instant elle ne parvenait à voir où et quand. Elle eut beau chercher dans tous les recoins de sa mémoire, rien ne lui venait, puis sans crier gare elle tomba, prise d'un malaise.

_Une femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noisette regardait la grande surface de l'océan. Sa chevelure était balayée par une douce brise. Elle ferma ses yeux un instant et caressa son ventre rond. Bientôt, un homme brun aux yeux noirs vint à ses côtés. Il s'assit près d'elle et enfouit son nez dans les mèches bleues de sa compagne celle-ci se pelotonna contre lui. Elle leva son regard vers lui et lui sourit. _

_«__-C'est pour bientôt...Lui susurra-t-elle doucement. _

_-Rebecca...Est-ce que tu y arriveras__? _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas...Zeref. »_

Reby se réveilla en sursaut dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Elle vit tout de suite Wendy à côté d'elle. La petite fille tremblait et sanglotait. Elle releva son visage et colla une énorme claque à la linguiste. Elle la considéra avec colère et désespoir. Avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. La mage des mots posa une main sur son épaule, la Dragon Slayer des cieux se retourna vers elle et lui enserra le cou de ses petits bras.

« -Pourquoi tu nous as menti tout ce temps Reby-Chan ? Supplia-t-elle d'une voix frémissante.

-C...Comment ? Répondit la jeune MacGarden, indécise.

-Ta grossesse ! POURQUOI TU NOUS AS CACHÉ ÇA ? Hurla la fillette, tremblotant de rage.

-Je...Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps...Cet enfant ne verra jamais le jour de toute façon. »

À ce moment, les larmes commencèrent à couler, longeant le chemin de ses joues et mourant aux coins des lèvres de la magicienne. Bientôt, les deux mages s'enserrèrent, mêlant leurs larmes de désespoir. De plus, Reby se questionnait de l'apparition de Zeref dans son rêve. Pourquoi tous ces rêves ? Elle avait déjà une tragédie à supporter si en plus elle se mettait à songer au mage le plus maléfique qu'ait connu le monde de la magie. Les bras de Wendy se desserrèrent peu à peu tandis que ses pleurs se calmaient. La préadolescente considéra Reby avec un sourire et une détermination nouvelle dans le regard.

« -Je trouverais un moyen de te guérir je te le promets ! S'exclama-t-elle innocemment. »

« -Si seulement tu pouvais...Songea tristement Reby. »

Zelia contemplait sa marque noire de la guilde tatouée sur son avant-bras jusqu'à qu'un tapage se fasse entendre. Elle l'avait vue à ce moment s'évanouir. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être amère en la voyant avec Gajil. Sa cible respirait le mal être et le désespoir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le Dragon Slayer d'acier ici. Elle le regarda transporter sa cible vers ce qui semblait être l'infirmerie, accompagné d'une jeune fille à la chevelure bleu marine. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Lou n'allait pas être contente si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle s'assit aux côtés d'une blonde aux courbes généreuses qui discutait avec une femme à la chevelure ivoire qui s'occupait du bar. Elle les considéra avec tellement de curiosité que les deux protagonistes se retournèrent.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la blonde.

-Euh...Rien ! Je...Je suis juste nouvelle ici et...Bafouilla la brune.

-Alala ! Ne sois pas si gênée ! Dit la barmaid. Moi c'est Mirajane ! Et elle c'est Lucy ! Et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Zelia. »

Sur ces présentations brèves, des pas rapides se firent entendre et Reby sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie rapidement, poussée par Wendy qui lui criait de se dépêcher. Toute la guilde avait assisté à ce spectacle peu commun. La nouvelle de la guilde eut un regard triste. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas faire cette mission et partir de cet endroit. Cette femme ne méritait pas le destin que Hiro lui avait tracé, en aucun cas. Elle ne souhaitait ça à personne de toute façon. Quand elle sentit une présence plus que familière dans son dos, elle se retourna et fit face à Gajil. Elle baissa les yeux, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse des remontrances, mais au lieu de ça, celui-ci lui tendit une main chaleureuse et lui sourit de ce sourire en coin qui lui allait si bien. Zelia ne prit pas cette main mais se jeta carrément au cou du brun. Celui-ci fut surpris. Il connaissait le tempérament farouche de la jeune fille, et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse ceci. Il lui tapota l'épaule comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Quand elle s'écarta, il remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

« -Aide-nous Gajil ! Aide-nous Lou et moi ! »

Hiro sourit. Si Zelia n'était pas dans sa chambre, c'est qu'elle était partie pour sa mission. L'homme émit un rire guttural. Derrière lui, Lou se tenait à bonne distance. Son regard de sang et d'ombre détenait une lueur féroce et haineuse. Elle serrait la mâchoire comme pour se calmer mais vu ses tremblements elle n'y parvenait pas. D'une main, elle tenait un mannequin de bois qui traînait à terre. À chaque mouvement qu'elle esquissait, on entendait le bruit sinistre du bois raclant la pierre dure et froide du sol. La jeune femme s'avança vers son maître d'une démarche rageuse. Elle aurait voulu le plaquer au mur et le tuer, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« -Lou...Je sais qu'en ce moment tu voudrais m'assassiner...Entama l'homme.

-Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Cracha l'autre.

-Ne sois donc pas aussi acide ! »

Sur ces paroles il s'approcha d'elle, lui caressa la joue avant de lui enserrer la gorge d'une main et de la soulever à dix centimètres du sol. Elle suffoquait, cherchant de l'air qu'elle ne trouvait pas, lâchant le pantin qui tomba dans un bruit mat tandis que le visage de son seigneur devenait fou et sadique. Il éclata d'un rire malsain qui emplit toute la pièce. Il la relâcha enfin quand elle fut au bord de l'asphyxie. Les larmes coulèrent aussitôt. Elle n'osait pas relever la tête tandis qu'elle se tenait à genoux. Ses sanglots résonnaient dans la salle lugubre. Hiro se réjouissait de ce spectacle qu'il trouvait plus que satisfaisant. Elle cria de désespoir. Un de ces cris qui résonne jusque dans votre âme, celui qui vous fait pitié, mais cet homme ne pouvait pas ressentir ce sentiment. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

« -Extermine-les tous ! »

Il lâcha le visage de sa prisonnière qui s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« -Gajil...Aide-nous ! Supplia-t-elle. »

Polyussica s'affairait autour de Reby, la détaillant de son regard bleu acier, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Elle sembla soudain perdue quand elle s'attaqua au dos de la jeune fille et qu'elle aperçut trois cicatrices, se détachant bien sur la peau pâle de la bleutée. L'une en bas du dos et les deux autres sur chaque omoplate, dont une sous sa marque de Fairy Tail. Reby se mordit la lèvre de douleur quand la guérisseuse y apposa sa main. La douleur lui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles. Son dos la tiraillait horriblement et elle commença à pleurer, luttant pour ne pas hurler. La linguiste n'avait jamais connu douleur pareille. Elle lui tiraillait tous le corps, sans exception, jusqu'au plus profond de sa tête. Elle n'y tint plus et, poussée par une pulsion, elle rejeta la magicienne aux cheveux roses contre le mur. Les iris de la jeune fée des mots étaient devenus rouge sang et une aura noire planait autour d'elle. Elle constata ce qu'elle avait fait en même temps que ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Elle trembla un moment avant de s'enfuir. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas quand Wendy tenta de la retenir.

Reby courut longtemps, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle voulait fuir cette réalité qui ne cessait de la tourmenter. Elle avait peur, mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. La mort l'effrayait alors que celle-ci s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, commençant déjà à préparer sa faux qui bientôt la faucherait à jamais du monde des vivants. Reby s'effondra au beau milieu de la forêt qui menait à Magnoria. Elle se mit à genoux et poussa un cri de désespoir avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, des tressaillements la parcourant de temps en temps tandis que ses pleurs continuaient d'affluer de ses prunelles redevenues pourpres. L'halo obscur revint l'entourer. Quand il disparut enfin, tous les arbres autour de la jeune femme étaient morts.

Zeref observait tristement la mer qui s'gitait calmement devant lui. Bientôt, une blonde aux yeux verts devant avoir un dizaine d'années s'assit à ses côtés. Elle cueillit une fleur tandis que l'homme la dévisagea de son éternel air mélancolique. Il soupira.

« -Ne t'inquiète-pas Zeref, lui souffla la petite fille. Elle s'en sortira.

-Tu auras beau me dire ça Mavis, je ne peux pas m'enlever l'idée que j'aurais dû l'accompagner toutes ces années...

-Tu n'y peux rien. Tu es le mage le plus redouté au monde. Tu ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te montrer, et puis, Makarov et toute la guilde Fairy Tail sont avec elle.

-Je sens son pouvoir d'ici Mavis ! Il s'est réveillé ! »

À cette annonce, le premier maître de Fairy Tail écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'affolement. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains répétant que ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle releva son visage rapidement et se retourna en courant.

« -Je vais les prévenir ! »

Mavis se disait que rien ne pouvait être pire que cette annonce, elle se trompait.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ! Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent : cette histoire aura un happy-end ! Par-contre...Je fais un sondage pour savoir quelles personnes je pourrai tuer mais ce ne doit pas être quelqu'un de la team Natsu, Gajil ou Reby...Ni mes OC car eux je connais déjà leurs sorts...<p>

A bientôt !

La crevette sadique.


	4. Chapter 4

*ressent un grand sentiment de solitude* 'Suis désolée les gens ;w; J'ai eu un grooooos blocage ! J'avais déjà écrit la suite; mais comme elle m'allait pas, ben je l'ai effacée et j'ai recommencé au moins 5 fois pour réussir à pondre un truc à peu près correct ;w; Ne me tuez paaaaas T^T Sur ce, bonne lecture, minna !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>

Reby se réveilla avec une impression étrange. Elle se sentait transportée, elle ne savait par qui. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir complètement les yeux et les garda donc mi-clos. Elle percevait juste une odeur florale qu'elle trouvait agréable. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de cet inconnu et se blottit donc tout contre lui. Elle en l'occurrence, car elle sentit qu'elle reposait sa tête contre une poitrine peu volumineuse, mais présente tout de même. Elle sentit que sa joue était caressée par quelque chose de doux. Elle regarda et vit une mèche de cheveux d'un bleu à peine plus foncé que les siens. D'une façon lasse, presque mécanique, elle se saisit de la mèche et la tritura. Etrangement, elle se sentait bien, presque trop. C'était comme si elle connaissait cette femme depuis des années. Elle sanglota violemment. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle émotion de sécurité. Elle avait l'impression qu'en elle, un grand vide se comblait. Un vide qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à boucher pendant presque dix-huit ans. Cela lui faisait un choc. Elle était à la fois triste et heureuse. Elle n'aurait pas pu placer de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. La linguiste agrippa compulsivement le tissu du haut de cette inconnue. Elle finit par relever la tête pour contempler le visage de cette femme qui lui ressemblait en tout point si ce n'était qu'elle n'avait pas les traits enfantins comme la mage des lettres qu'elle transportait dans ses bras. La femme s'arrêta et posa lentement les pieds de Reby au sol. Elle lui adressa ensuite un sourire éclatant. Sans qu'elle ne sut pourquoi, la bleutée se jeta dans ses bras. Elle pleura encore quelques minutes. Elle s'écarta doucement et vit qu'elles se trouvaient devant Fairy Hills. Elle se tourna vers le bâtiment avant de reporter son attention sur la femme qui l'avait amenée. Mais elle n'était plus là. Pour seul indice de son passage, il n'y avait qu'un petit médaillon. Reby le ramassa et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur reposait une photo de cette même femme avec un bébé dans les bras. Un homme se tenait à leurs côtés. Reby le reconnut tout de suite pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois dans ses rêves.

Il s'agissait de Zeref.

« Rebecca, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… »

Ladite Rebecca soupira avant de se retourner vers Zeref. Vue comme cela, on voyait bien qu'elle était différente d'un simple humain. Une légère lueur dorée émanait d'elle, comme avec Mavis, mais chez elle, ce fait était moins flagrant. Ses yeux chocolat dévisagèrent longuement le brun. Elle passa lentement sa main sur sa joue avant de s'approcher de lui, effleurant les lèvres de chair du mage noir avec les siennes, fantomatiques. Lui pouvait sentir sa présence, mais elle n'avait plus que la vue et l'ouïe. Il lui était impossible de sentir le souffle du magicien qui dansait doucement contre ses lèvres, alors que des années plus tôt, cela l'aurait faite frissonner de plaisir. Elle posa lentement son front contre le sien.

« Elle souffre, tu sais. »

Il ne répondit pas, se murant dans un silence douloureux.

« Elle est malade, Zeref. A cause de toi. »

Il écarquilla ses yeux sombres alors qu'elle le fixait de ses yeux cannelle qui exprimaient tant de choses à la fois. La culpabilité, la colère, la tristesse. Mais quand on regardait mieux, on pouvait y apercevoir l'amour qu'elle portait pour cet homme. Fébrile, le mage noir porta une main dans les mèches céruléennes qu'il touchait sans vraiment pouvoir les saisir dans ses mains couvertes du sang de ses victimes.

« Comment ?

-Tu crois qu'un sceau est bénéfique pour bloquer une magie ? A cause de ça, la magie s'est accumulée et a commencé à attaquer son système nerveux. Es-tu fier de toi, maintenant que tu l'as condamnée ? »

Le regard de la spectre le vrillait. Il trembla violemment. Il voulait seulement la protéger. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reproduise ses erreurs. Une nausée le prit et il s'agenouilla devant l'âme. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer cela ?

Hiro gifla encore Lou qui cracha une nouvelle fois du sang. Elle était entièrement nue, les traces des vieilles cicatrices se confondant avec celles des blessures qu'on venait de lui infliger. Elle regarda l'homme qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur avec un air dépité, n'y voyant presque pas avec ses yeux à moitié fermés dû à la trop grande perte de sang. Elle essaya de resserrer ses genoux contre sa poitrine découverte, murmurant des prières vaines à des Dieux qui ne semblaient pas l'entendre. Ses cheveux étaient devenus poisseux et collants, imbibés du liquide rouge qui s'échappait de son corps. Des larmes traçaient deux petits sillons au milieu de la substance vitale. On ne pouvait plus déceler aucun éclat dans ses prunelles azures. Non loin de là, le mannequin de bois reposait à terre, dans la même position qu'elle. Elle pencha sa tête vers l'objet, comme s'il possédait le pouvoir de la sortir de cet enfer. Elle perçut le mouvement du fouet qui s'abaissait une énième fois, heurtant violemment son bras et lui arrachant au passage un hurlement de douleur. Il la força à se relever et la plaqua contre le mur, la tenant fermement, les poignets placés au dessus de sa tête. Il releva lentement son menton, faisant se rencontrer leurs yeux.

Il admirait pleinement la douleur de la jeune fille. Il adorait la musique que formaient ses cris déchirants. La voir dans cette situation était jouissif pour lui.

« Gajil… » Sanglota la jeune fille.

Hiro se renfrogna à l'énonciation de ce prénom et donna un coup de fouet sur le visage de sa victime. Elle n'avait plus la force de clamer sa douleur. Elle ne soutenait plus sa tête qui reposait désormais de côté, le sang coulant des blessures ouvertes sur ses tempes et ses joues. Elle ne geignait plus et c'est à peine si elle parvenait à respirer. Cela dégoûta le bourreau. Il aimait que ses souffres douleurs tiennent longtemps, et malgré que cela fasse des heures qu'ils soient, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait voir plus de sang, plus de douleur. Il voulait voir la Mort. Seulement, il avait besoin de Lou pour son plan, ou plus précisément de sa magie. Il savait qu'il l'obtiendrait.

Wendy restait silencieuse dans la guilde, une main jouant nerveusement avec ses mèches marines. Des feuilles reposaient devant elle, remplies de ratures, d'hypothèses sur ce mal que portait la linguiste de la guilde. Malgré son jeune âge, la mage des cieux arrivait déjà à faire des raisonnements très matures, alors que Natsu ne pourrait les donner qu'après avoir mûri un peu.

De loin, Gajil l'observait calmement, adossé au mur et mâchonnant un morceau de métal qui crissait sous ses dents dures. Il n'osait lui demander comment s'était passé la visite chez Polyussica. Au vu de sa tête quand elle était revenue, il ne valait mieux pas. Elle s'était juste assise, avec ses notes et un crayon. Il la voyait de temps en temps grommeler, froncer ses fins sourcils et se tirer les cheveux. A un moment, elle avait carrément jeté les papiers par terre, prise d'un accès de colère. Tout le monde se questionnait sur l'état de la préadolescente. Surtout lui. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il considérait la fillette comme une petite sœur. Il l'aimait bien. Elle était le brin d'innocence qu'il avait vu se désagréger en lui depuis quelques années déjà. Elle riait ou pleurait pour un rien. Ca l'amusait. Et surtout, elle lui rappelait quelque peu Reby. Chevelure bleue, yeux noisette, petite taille… Tant de points communs ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçus pour le Dragon Slayer de Métal.

Les yeux de l'ancien membre de Phantom Lord dérivèrent vers la fenêtre, il crut apercevoir deux fillettes qui dansaient, seulement, elles disparurent bien vite. Il avait un instant senti leurs yeux couleur cuivre se poser sur lui. Il se souvenait que l'une avait les cheveux d'une couleur or pur et l'autre, d'un argenté presque blanc. Elles ne devaient pas dépasser les dix ans. Elles possédaient encore des traits enfantins et innocents. Mais cet éclat dans leur regard l'avait troublé. Comme si elles le priaient de les aider.

Soudain, il entendit un cri. Il sursauta et remarqua que les yeux de la Dragon Slayer des cieux étaient devenus entièrement bleus et qu'elle commençait à convulser violemment, avachie sur le comptoir du bar. Elle balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles, même avec son ouïe exceptionnelle. Toute la guilde commença à s'agiter, Carla en première. Ils la secouaient, tentant vainement de la ramener à la raison. Cependant, les convulsions continuèrent de plus belle. Elle hurla tout en pointant un doigt tremblant vers Gajil.

« IL SERA BIENTÔT TROP TARD ! »

A ces mots, ses yeux redevinrent normaux et elle s'évanouit presque de suite. Les mots de la fillette résonnaient encore dans la tête du mage d'acier qui eut tout de même le réflexe d'amener la petite magicienne à l'infirmerie. Il la déposa sur l'un des lits, tandis que les autres membres de la guilde continuaient de paniquer. Gajil les trouvait pathétique. Ils étaient incapables de prendre des initiatives. Il entreprit alors d'aller chercher une bassine et de la remplir d'eau. Il trempa une serviette dans le liquide et la posa avec le plus de délicatesse possible sur le front de Wendy. Les joues de cette dernière avaient pris une teinte rouge et sa respiration devenait de plus lourde et difficile. Ses doigts agrippaient les draps avec force et elle commençait à trembler de nouveau. Carla arriva alors en voletant, se posant auprès de sa partenaire et se frottant à elle en émettant un léger ronronnement pour se rassurer elle-même. Cela révélait vraiment ses caractères félins. L'aîné des Dragon Slayer osa briser le silence.

« Ca lui était d'jà arrivé ?

-Jamais… »

Le ton de l'Exceed laissait clairement transparaître son inquiétude. Elle caressait la joue de la bleutée du bout de sa queue. La féline laissa échapper un soupir avant de reporter son attention à l'homme aux multiples piercings.

« Elle a prononcé 'Reby' durant sa crise…

-Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux qu'ça m'fasse ? Feint Gajil

-Je sais ce que tu as fait avec elle… »

Le mage frappa du poing dans le mur. Il n'aimait pas cela. Si Carla savait, c'est qu'elle avait dû avoir une de ses visions. Et le plus souvent, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. La félidée agrippa sa robe avec ses pattes, apparemment, elle avait saisi ce que pensait le mage d'Acier.

« Qu'est-ce qu't'as vu ? Grogna-t-il

-Je ne sais pas si…

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS VU ? »

Et alors, l'Exceed blanche lui dévoila tout.

Zelia respirait à pleins poumons l'air marin. Elle avait rarement eu la chance de la sentir, alors elle était venue à Hargeon pour redécouvrir ce plaisir. La première qu'elle avait vu la mer, elle se trouvait avec Lou. Elles erraient sans but dans un pays limitrophe de Fiore, ne sachant pas où aller. Des personnes leur offraient l'hospitalité, et en échange, elles les aidaient dans leurs tâches quotidiennes. Jusqu'au jour où Hiro les ''recueillit''.

Zelia sortit un paquet de sa poche et en tira une cigarette. Elle ne fumait que quand elle était éloignée de sa sœur, pour oublier un peu la douleur de l'éloignement. Elle aspira fort, consumant presque le quart de la cigarette en une bouffée. Elle recracha ensuite la fumée claire qui se répandit lentement dans l'air, formant des arabesques gracieuses, mais mortelles. Elle savourait la sensation de l'eau froide qui caressait lentement ses pieds déchaussés. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle appréciait les douces caresses du soleil sur sa peau claire. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver de mieux. Elle entendait les enfants rire et jouer autour d'elle, les adultes qui conversaient entre eux, le bruit des vagues qui se mouvaient. Elle se trouvait au paradis. Ses prunelles rubis brillaient d'un éclat satisfait. Ce moment à la plage lui faisait oublier ses soucis. Elle voulait profiter de l'instant présent, tout en gardant en tête une pensée pour sa sœur.

Elle se leva doucement, s'étirant à la façon d'un chat. Elle soupira d'aise, faisant craquer sa nuque au passage. Derrière elle, l'ombre de Mavis se dessinait. Pour une raison quelconque, Zelia ne pouvait pas la voir. Cela l'intriguait. Normalement, tous ceux possédant la marque de Fairy Tail en détenait le pouvoir. Tous, sauf elle. L'aura de cette fille lui rappelait fortement celle de quelqu'un d'autre, sans qu'elle n'arrive à la reconnaître. La petite blonde fronça les sourcils avant de rebrousser chemin en volant. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait avec cette nouvelle. Et elle découvrirait quoi, coûte que coûte !

* * *

><p>Vous pouvez appuyer sur le bouton de review pour m'envoyer des menaces de mort...<p> 


End file.
